Can I Call Your Name ?
by Livia Violett
Summary: Tsuna berharap Hbari untuk memanggil nama depannya. Namun, kelihatannya Hibari tidak peka. Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca :)


**Warning : OOT, banyak typo, 1827 ( ada juga 8059 ) R-13.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan topi rajutnya menunggu di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Seringkali ia menggosokkan tangannya karena kedinginan. Tampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Hibari-san! Maaf menunggu lama!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan wajah imut dan rambut brunette anti gravitasi itu. Ia memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Ya, dia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi atau Tsuna, dan orang yang menunggunya adalah ketua komite disiplin Namimori-chuu, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hei, Herbivor, kau lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggumu disini.."kata Hibari dengan wajah marah. Ia mulai segera mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Ah, G-Gomen , Hibari-san.. Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Reborn, jadi aku datang agak telat.."ucap Tsuna dengan nada gemetar. Ia menunjukkan wajah bersalah, dan membuat Hibari menaruh kembali tonfanya. Sepertinya, Ia memaafkan Tsuna.

"Hee.. Kau berurusan dengan akanbo itu? Hn, kali ini kau kumaafkan..Lalu, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, ini untukmu, Hibari-san."kata Tsuna sambil menyodorkan sarung tangan. "A-aku.. Aku merajutnya sendiri.. Kuharap kau suka.."

Hibari melihat motif sarung tangannya yang ditengahnya terdapat nama "Hibari Kyoya". Sedikit terkejut dan seketika pipinya memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan. "Darimana kau belajar merajut, herbivor?"

"Eng..Itu.. Aku diajari oleh Haru.. Dia dengan senang hati mengajariku merajut.."jawab Tsuna canggung. "Aku belajar merajut ini demi dirimu, Hibari-san." DHEG. Hibari jadi berdebar-debar.

Hibari pun mengajak Tsuna ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya, tahu dimana? Tempatnya adalah atap sekolah Namimori-chuu / Kenapa disana? Jangan tanya author, tanyakan saja sama Hibari. :v /

"Ano, Hibari-san. Ini kencan pertama kita,kan? Kenapa harus di sekolah?"tanya Tsuna. Hibari mendelik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn, itu karena aku benci keramaian."jawab singkat Hibari. 'Terus, kenapa harus di sekolah?! Kita kan bisa kencan di tempat yang lain selain sekolah!'batin Tsuna ingin berteriak. "Tapi.. Aku sudah dapat tempat yang sepi, Hiba-"

Aura hitam Hibari keluar dan Tsuna hanya berteriak "Hiiieeee!" Singkatnya, mereka sudah sampai di atap. Mereka dapat melihat bintang di langit yang bertebaran disana.

"Wah.. Indahnya.. Jadi ini alasannya Hibari-san memilih tempat ini. Agar bisa melihat bintang-bintang,kan?"tanya Tsuna kagum sambil melihat langit. Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia hanya sibuk melihat bintang. Tsuna mulai mengganti topik.

"Nee, Hibari-san.. Kau.. Belum pernah memanggilku dengan namaku.. Rasanya, kau seperti menjauh dariku.."kata Tsuna dengan nada kecewa. Ia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya lagi. Hibari yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat bintang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsuna.

"Kenapa?"tanya Hibari singkat. /Huh, Hibari, kau benar-benar tidak peka!/

"T-Tidak.. Karena kita sudah pacaran, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita memanggil dengan nama depan?"

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik.."katanya datar. Tsuna perlahan berjalan mendekati Hibari lalu memeluknya. Seketika wajahnya bersemu merah kayak cabe / ditonfa / / cabe ada yang warna ijo, nak ! / *abaikan kalimat Author yang ini*

"B-Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyoya?"tanya Tsuna. Dengan spontan, Hibari memukul Tsuna dengan tonfanya.

"Aduhduh...Hi-Hibari-san?"Tsuna terpental dan menjauhi Hibari sepanjang 17 m /niat amat yang tadi tidak sengaja memukul Tsuna dengan tonfanya segera berlari kearah pemuda itu. "Herbivor, kau tidak apa, kan?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya , namun Tsuna menolak. Ia menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu.."lirih Tsuna hampir menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya , lalu menyeka air matanya. "Maaf, Hibari-san.. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Aku pulang duluan. Tidak usah mengantarkanku sampai rumah. S-sampai jumpa besok, Hibari-san."

Tsuna lalu berlari meninggalkan Hibari disana. Hibari mengepal tangannya. Ia memukul-mukul dinding . Terdengar dengusan kesal dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat menyesal.

*** HibaTsuna Story / 1827 Story ***

"Ohayo, Juudaime! Pagi ini cerah sekali, kan?!"sahut pria dengan rambut perak dan mata emerald itu. Dia adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, tentu saja dia adalah Gokudera..

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun."jawab Tsuna tidak semangat. Ia pasti memikirkan hal kemarin.

"Ada apa , Tsuna? Kau terlihat lesu hari ini.. "tanya pria dengan kulit coklat dan mata berwarna kuning itu. Dia adalah teman Tsuna, juga kekasihnya Gokudera , Yamamoto.

"Ah.. Aku hanya memikirkan PR Matematika yang dikumpul hari ini. PR nya susah sekali.. Semalaman aku mengerjakannya, dan payahnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."jawab pemuda dengan rambut brunette anti gravitasi itu. Ia berbohong. Ia masih sedih memikirkan kencan kemarin.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencan kemarin?"tanya Yamamoto mengganti topik. Pertanyaannya membuat pria dengan rambut perak tersentak.

"K-Kencan?! Juudaime, kau kencan dengan siapa?! Siapa orangnya?! Apakah orang itu pantas buat Juudaime , akan kubuktikan!" Gokudera tidak tahu hal ini karena Tsuna menyuruh Yamamoto untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Gokudera, dan sepertinya telah terbocorkan.

"Yamamoto.. Ssst!."bisik Tsuna cemas. "Oops.. Sepertinya aku kelepasan.. "desah Yamamoto menutup mulutnya.

"Apa.. Teme! Yakyuu-baka! Apa yang kau rahasiakan,hah?! Ju-Juudaime, apa yang anda rahasiakan bersama si Yakyuu-baka ini?!" tanya Gokudera dengan rasa penasaran semakin menjadi. Apa boleh buat, daripada tambah ribut , Tsuna pun memberitahukan semua yang terjadi.

"APA?! DENGAN HIBARI?!"teriak Gokudera yang kemungkinan teriakannya terdengar hingga sampai di luar angkasa / author mulai hiperbola, mulai hiperbola :v/ enggaklah, teriakan Gokudera hanya terdengar sampai satu kelas saja.

"Gokudera-kun, pelankan suaramu!"seru Tsuna menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"Maa.. Maa.. Gokudera... Jangan teriak dong! Ini rahasia lho~!"balas Yamamoto lalu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Gokudera. Pemuda "tsundere" itu jadi blushing.

"Teme! Lepaskan telunjukmu ke bibirku!"kata Gokudera yang melepaskan tangan Yamamoto dari bibirnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. / cie, Tsundere :v *dilempar dinamit* /

Gokudera mulai duduk dengan tenang. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Ia masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Tsuna tadi.

"Juudaime! Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hibari itu?! Kau tahu,kan dia itu anti sosial!"tanya Gokudera tak percaya.

"Gokudera-kun. Percayalah padaku. Kau percaya padaku,kan? Aku benar-benar mencintai Hibari-san.. Walaupun aku tidak yakin Ia mencintaiku juga..."lirihnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama depanku..."

"Tsuna.. Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Kau harus berpikir yang positif, Tsuna!"kata Yamamoto memberikan semangat. Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berada di kantongnya.

"Yamamoto.. Ini apa?"tanya Tsuna tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Kau tahu, kertas ini yang membuatku jadi percaya diri pada saat aku menembak Gokudera,lho~!"kata Yamamoto dengan 'wajah tanpa dosa'nya. Gokudera yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air minumannya itu.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan, Yakyuu-baka?! Itu hanya kertas kosong!"timpal Gokudera dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang diberikan Yamamoto. Si maniak baseball tertawa dan menepuk punggung Gokudera.

"Ahahahaha.. Kau tidak tahu? Itu memang kertas kosong, tapi bila kau memiliki keyakinan, kertas kosong itu ada tulisannya,lho!"

Yamamoto langsung mengelus rambut perak Gokudera dan menatap wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku bisa menceritakan hanya padamu, Ha-Ya-To~" Gokudera memerah. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Yamamoto. Ia kesal dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya (?) itu. "Teme! Kau mempermainkanku, hah?!" Pemuda "tsundere" itu mulai kesal, ia mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Go-Gokudera.. Maa.. Maa.. Tenanglah.."Yamamoto berusaha menenangkannya lagi.

"Keyakinan, ya.. Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya?"tanya Tsuna dengan perasaan gelisah. Gokudera yang tadi "berantem" dengan kekasihnya itu menaruh dinamitnya kembali dan menatap Tsuna seakan ia ingin menolong boss nya itu. "Juudaime.. Jika itu Juudaime, tentu saja bisa! Aku yakin itu!"balas Gokudera memberi semangat.

"Un.. Kalau itu Tsuna, pasti bisa.. "lanjut Yamamoto. "Pikirkanlah , Tsuna. Pikirkanlah bahwa Ia adalah orang yang benar kau cintai dan yakinlah bahwa dia juga mencintaimu."

Yamamoto berbisik sedikit, "Itulah kuncinya agar kau bisa melihat isinya."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk kecil . Tiba-tiba...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau dicari Kyo-san. Temui dia di atap sekolah sekarang."kata Kusakabe Tetsuya, wakil dari komite kedisplinan Namimori.

Tsuna gelagapan. Ia langsung melihat kertas pemberian Yamamoto, "Aku harus bisa! Harus bisa!"batin Tsuna dalam hati. Ia langsung berlari ke atap sekolah Namimori-chuu. Tsuna melihat kertas kosong itu, dan ia berharap agar dirinya bisa yakin bahwa Hibari juga tulus mencintainya /uhuk/. Seketika, raut wajah pemuda imut menurut author / eh, aku bisa jelaskan :v / itu tersenyum. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Ia pergi ke atap sekolah...

*** HibaTsuna Story / 1827 Story ***

Tsuna sampai di atap sekolah. Ia berusaha mencari-cari Hibari. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san!"teriaknya. Ia menjadi sedikit gugup. Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang berjalan.. Saat Tsuna ingin berbalik, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Rasanya hangat dan begitu.. nyaman.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"tanya Tsuna memastikan agar orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Hibari, bukan orang lain. Kalau bukan Hibari, bukan 1827 namanya :v *abaikan kata author terakhir*

"Maaf.. Aku minta maaf.."katanya lirih . Tsuna sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini Tsuna mendengar Hibari mengatakan maaf pada seseorang. "Aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Jika aku tidak seegois itu, mungkin kau tidak akan pulang."

"Hibari-san..."Tsuna melepaskan pelukan Hibari. Ia tersenyum kecil, memegang tangan lembut milik Ketua Komite tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hibari-san. Seharusnya aku yang salah. Memaksamu untuk memanggil namaku. Aku ini jahat, ya?"

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Tsunayoshi!"teriak Hibari spontan. Tsuna terdiam. Hibari menutup mulutnya. Ia secara spontan mengatakan nama Tsuna dihadapannya. Ia tertunduk.

"Eh?! Hibari-san, kau.. Kau menyebut namaku barusan!"ucap Tsuna tidak percaya. Hibari hanya terdiam. Kelihatan dari balik rambutnya, ia sangat malu sekali. Dan kalian tahu, Hibari nya jadi uke :v / lanjut oi, lanjut / *abaikan kata author yang ini *

"Sejujurnya, aku senang, Hibari-san.."kata Tsuna tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut Hibari / sekarang, Tsuna yang jadi seme! O_o *ngaco lu thor* / "Tidak apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Tsunayoshi kok. Itu.. Sudah membuatku merasa senang."lanjut Tsuna dengan angelic smile-nya .

Tiba-tiba, Hibari langsung memeluk Tsuna dan menciumnya. Wajah Tsuna jadi memerah seketika.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!"Tsuna dengan refleks langsung mendorong Hibari, tidak jauh, hanya membuat Hibari berhadapan dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, Hibari-san, apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu Kyo-" belum selesai Tsuna bicara , Hibari langsung menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan deathglare nya seolah Ia melarang Tsuna memanggilnya seperti itu.. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Tsuna jadi ber "HIIIIIEEEE" sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang,kan, jangan memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Tsunayoshi. Atau tidak, kau akan melihat tonfa terbang ke arahmu."jawab Hibari datar. Sekarang, Ia bersikap seperti biasanya.

'Hibari tetaplah Hibari. Ia tetap menakutkan.'batin Tsuna.

"Hibari-san,"kata Tsuna sambil memegang tangan Ketua Komite kedisplinan itu. "Aku .. Aku senang kau memanggil namaku."

Hibari tidak menjawab, tapi sudah jelas ia senang karena dilihat dari raut wajahnya ia tersipu malu.

"Nee, Tsunayoshi.. Apakah kau mau kita kencan disini lagi?" tanya Hibari. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita tunggu disini jam 7 malam. Kali ini aku tidak akan telat. Aku akan menunggumu, Hibari-san."kata pemuda berambut brunette itu sambil berlari. Hibari menatap Tsuna, dan lalu membalas senyumannya . "Hn. Baiklah.."sahutnya singkat.

*END*

**Gomen ne, ceritanya masih gaje banget :v. Soalnya, ini fic pertama aku yang bercerita fujo tentang 1827. Mungkin lebih baik di review dulu sebelum saya buat cerita baru lagi. Untuk Kazu-nee dan Kai-chan, kalian berdua yang buat saya terinsirasi buat fic ini. Arigatou ^ ^. Terimakasih juga karena sudah buat saya jadi seorang fujo. :v **


End file.
